Ved and Jay
by Vishous Nemesis
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there was something underneath the brothers competitive relationship? All the looks and touches? yes? Well then this is the story for you! Yaio. MalexMale Slight OC-ness may ensue. INCEST so if that's not your thing... carry on...
1. Chapter 1

Ved & Jay

Da story behind their relationship ;) Me no own! Reviews will be appreciated.

**Jay POV**

Ved belongs to me! Certain people need to understand that... Like Cloe f ex. If that stupid bitch does anything to get Ved in trouble... She's walking on a thin line as it is. I love Ved, I don't want him to get deleted.

Yes, some would say that these feelings I harbor for my brother are unnatural, but not for me. I can't imagine not having these feelings. It is how it's always been. When I was younger it was mostly possessiveness, I hated it when other people occupied his time, I wanted him all for myself. Back then I thought it was normal, everybody wants to spend time with their siblings' right?

I have accepted it, in this new world I doubt anyone even cares about such things, but I try to keep it toned down. I think Ram suspects it, but I doubt he'll do anything about it. He's probably watching us, entertained by the drama. He really needs to get busy, he has way to much free time.

I can't go on like this, constantly thinking about Ved all the time. It's time to do something about it! I have to come up with a solution of some sort…

I open my eyes and take a look at the watch perched on top of my nightstand. 5am eh? Wonder what woke me up? I get out of bed to get ready for the day, and head to the bathroom hoping no one else is up at this ungodly hour.

**Ved POV**

I woke up with a start from a repeating nightmare I've had for several nights now. I never remember much of it, all I know is that it involves Jay and our parents.

The worst part is that I can't manage to fall asleep afterwards. Well... No use staying here. I get up of bed and throw a t-shirt on, not bothering to put on some pants. I doubt anyone else is up at this time of the day.

I head to the bathroom, walking as quietly as possible.

I get inside and start brushing my teeth, after I'm done I decide to comb my hair. It looks awful in the morning.

**Jay pov**

I open the door and see Ved combing his hair, what is he doing up this early? I go inside and shut the door silently. "Ved, what are you doing up already?"

He's startled and his reaction is to throw the comb at me.

"Is something wrong little brother?" I ask while retrieving the comb, also noticing his less than proper attire. His short black boxers barely covering his long slim legs. Plus a loose T-shirt with some random writing on it. "No, nothing" he says quietly while folding his arms together. The look on his face tells a different story. "Tell me!" I urge, feeling concerned. "I just... I had a nightmare" he stutters, then blushes. Such an adorable blush!

"Nothing to be ashamed of, tell me about it." I say while I step closer to him. He looks up at me clearly thinking about what to do, but then he goes toward the door. I take a step back so that I'm blocking the exit, not willing to let him deny me an answer. "Let me out!" he says sternly, while staring straight ahead.

Instead of replying I take a step closer to him, and another one. Probably without realizing it he starts backing away, but it doesn't take long before he's out of space. His back hits the wall and I swiftly move forward placing a hand on each side of him. Trapping him between me and the wall. "I can't remember, ok?" he shouts "Let me go!"

He tries to get away but I press closer. I take a closer look at him and notice he has tears in his eyes. "Ved," I say softly while raising my hand to stroke his cheek. He looks at me and then buries his face in my neck, curling his arms around me. I start stroking his back gently, trying to say something but the feeling of his body against mine is terribly distracting.

He starts sobbing quietly. We just stand like that for a few minutes, until he draws away. "I need to go," he says and then walks towards the door. "I love you little brother," I know that he won't realize the true meaning of those words, but know that they will comfort him. He sends a grateful smile, and then walks out the door.

**Ved pov**

I don't know what got into me, but suddenly I was crying with my head on his shoulder, holding on to him with both hands. Jay has a way of making me spill the beans no matter what, at least I got out of the questioning.

And the warm feeling running trough my chest when he said he loved me... Brotherly love of course, but oh how I wish he felt like I do. Only in my wildest dreams has he loved me like I want him to.

But he must never find out that I harbor these shameful feelings, he would be revolted. I don't think I could handle him pushing me away, which he surely would.

I walked down the hall and back to my room, deciding to try getting some more sleep. I closed the door and lifted the T-shirt over my head, and then I tossed it to the floor. I looked out of the window to behold the rising sun, and then I went and laid down on the bed closing my eyes.

tbc

-.-

So what do you think? very messy, I know... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jay pov

It was first when Ved left that I realized that he never answered my question. I was so distracted by his lithe body pressed close to mine, his warm breath on my neck. The feeling of his arms holding tight, as if I would push him away. I took care of some basic needs before I headed down to his room.

I opened his door and saw him lying in his bed. I decided to test if he truly was asleep so leaning over and staring at his face, I then said.

"You never told me about your dream, don't think you're getting out of it this easy." in a cocky voice.

His eyes open in shock and the first thing he does is try and crawl away from me. Its first then I notice that he's as good as naked, if it had not been for a pair of black boxer shorts... Well, you get it... While I'm distracted by the sight of his body, he keeps on crawling away from me.

When I realize what he's doing I swiftly lift him back so that he won't fall off the bed. When he tries to stand up and run I lose my temper, I take a hold of his hair and bend his head back so that I can look him in the eyes. He lets out a pained whimper which softens my grip. "Are you insane? What are you doing in my room?" He says angrily.

I let go of him and walk out of the door, realizing what I just did to him. While walking down the hall on the journey back to my room I feel terrible. I hurt the one person in the world that I swore I would never harm.

I hear Ved following me, but before he can say anything I slam the door right before him. He could make me hurt him again with his spiteful words.

Ved pov

I can't believe he just walked away from me! Suddenly changing his mind about the interrogation, this is definitely one of the weirdest things he has ever done.

I swiftly follow him down the hall, trying to make him stop. When we reach his room he slams the door shut. If he thinks that I won't enter he is mistaken. I open the door and see him sitting on the floor, staring into space.

"Leave" he says without even taking a glance in my direction. "Not until you tell me what's going on" I say softly while getting on my knees in front of him so that our faces are at the same height. I stroke his cheek gently with my hand, but when I'm about to draw it back he catches it. I raise my eyes to meet his, and his gaze is impossible to read.

He uses my hand to drag me closer, so close my heart starts speeding. Next thing I know his lips are devouring mine, he lowers us down so that my back is on the rug. He holds his body up to keep from crushing me. Feeling daring I place my hands on his back, and start grinding my body against his. He lets out a deep groan, but seems to come to his senses. He breaks away from the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ved, we need to stop" he says sounding remorseful.

"No we don't" I reply and try to drag his mouth to mine by using a hand placed on his neck. "Yes we do, I'm up for patrol at seven…" His words make me take a glance at the clock hanging on the wall above his bed, ten minutes till seven. I pout, when I find out he has feelings for me he suddenly has to go. It's terribly unfair.

Jay pov

Damn it! Stupid work! There is a bright side though, it stops me from doing something I'd regret later. Taking Ved right here on the floor. His first time needs to be special. I press a final kiss to his pouting lips, then get up and walk out the door.

The fact that he likes me back is so overwhelming, I still can't fathom it. And the taste of his lips... Like heaven. It's amazing that I managed to pull away.

Ved pov

I walk back to my room to get some clothes on, first checking if someone is out in the hallway. I don't what I would say if anyone saw me, coming out of my brother's room almost in the nude.

It's not Jay's fault that he had to go, and we can meet later. Feeling better I decide to head out, no point in sitting here moping around all day until he gets back.

I stand still for a second to get accustomed to the cold morning air. While searching for cloe I feel like someone is watching me, I turn around but no one's there. Suddenly Lex is standing in front of me with his arms crossed. I turn and discover that he and his goons has me surrounded, seeing no way out I turn to face Lex.

"What do you want?" I ask. "Simple really, revenge." he replies with a nasty leer on his face. "For what?" I reply, dreading the answer. "You took my Tai-san away, not to mention a dozen others." he takes a hold of my neck, while his goons laugh, then he lifts me up in the air. I claw at his hands and try to kick him with my feet, but to no use.

"Get your filthy hands off my brother!" is the next thing I hear, and suddenly the hands are gone. I fall down on the ground, my legs not managing my weight. I gasp for air, curling into a ball to protect myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay pov

It's incredible how hard it is to focus on patrolling when my mind constantly gives me mental images of what I could have been doing. It's terribly boring just wandering around the streets looking for any trouble. When I see Ved held in a choke hold by Lex in an alley, I am shocked. Then the anger takes over and the next thing I know is that I'm running towards them.

Stopping a few feet away I say the first thing that comes to my mind. "Get your filthy hands off my brother!" I walk over and force his hands away from my brother's neck, punching him in the stomach. He falls to the ground and I give him a hard kick in the ribs. I turn to see one of his friends trying to hit me in the head, I swiftly grab his arm and twist it. Then I shove him to the ground. I raise my eyes to see the last one running down the street, giving up on the fight.

Ved is lying on the ground curled into a ball, so I kneel next to him and gently stroke his hair. He uncurls a little to look up at me with tears in his eyes, and then he raises his arms towards me. I let him hang them around my neck, and then I lift him up bridal style. I start heading back to HQ, meanwhile he presses his face against my shoulder.

When we get back we are instantly bombarded with questions, I try to answer them as good as I can, but my main concern is to take care of Ved. I place him on the bed in my room and a few seconds later somebody's knocking on my door.

I open up and see Ram, I invite him in so as to not leave Ved alone. "What happened?" he asks sounding a little concerned. "He was attacked by Lex and some other guys, luckily I saw them and got him out of there." I explain, while placing Ved under the covers. "Think you can get someone to cover for me?" I ask. "No problem. Should we bring them in?" He looks eager to avenge Ved, but I think they got the message so I shake my head in a silent no. He rolls back out looking disappointed.

I lie down next to Ved and curl my arms around him, he opens his eyes and looks at me. He then gives me a kiss on the cheek, his way of saying thank you. I smile as he dozes off, and I decide to just lie and keep watch.

When he wakes up he gets out of bed to stretch, and then heads to the bathroom. I follow when he looks back at me, inviting me to join him. He brushes his teeth while I lean against the wall, suddenly I start wondering about something.

"Ved, what were you doing in the streets anyway?" I ask. "Promise you won't get mad?" he says, waiting for confirmation. I nod, getting a bad feeling. "I was looking for Cloe, so we could hang out." he says averting his eyes from mine. I throw an angry punch at the wall, probably hurting my hand a little. I lean my forehead against the smooth tiles covering the wall, trying to calm down.

Ved pov

I can see that he is upset; he's not particularly fond of Cloe. "Are you jealous?" I ask, guessing that's why he never liked me befriending her. Maybe he even thinks that I like her romantically, which I absolutely don't. "Of course I'm jealous! You spend huge amounts of time with her, I barely even see you anymore! I don't know what you see in her, she only gets you in trouble! He says, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Me and Cloe are just friends! She knows I'm gay! There is nothing to be jealous of!" I shout at him desperately, stepping closer. "You belong to me little brother!" He says possessively before flipping us around, pushing my back to the wall. He crashes his lips to mine, taking complete control. I let out a moan when he slips a demanding tongue into my mouth, he then lifts me off the floor fastening my feet around his waist. He takes a hold off my ass to keep me there, my hands are placed on his shoulders.

Unfortunately he seems to regain control again, he breaks the kiss then gently places my feet on the ground and takes a step back. He sits down on the floor and takes a deep breath. I sit down next to him. "We can't do this right now Ved." he says, bowing his head. "What's stopping you?" I ask while taking his hand, holding it with both of mine.


End file.
